Plots On The Beach
by shweeps
Summary: Yep It's Finally Here My Sequel To Operation Broom Closet Only This Time Tala & Bryan Are Out For A Little Revenge But When They Find Out Their Prey Are Currently Hiding Out On A Beach What Will They Do!
1. Plots On The Beach

Hello Guys first off I just wanna say how great you guys have been at reviews I luff you guys so much I got so many good reviews for this and so many of you guys wanted a sequel I thought id oblige So this fic is dedicated to everyone enjoy

Disclaimer: - don't own it, never will ;-; -sniffle-

"Speech"

-Thoughts-

(Kiwi XD)

* * *

Plots On The Beach

2 Months After Tala & Bryan's Abduction

If someone were to be woken up in the early hours of the morning by the person they love, it should be with a gentle nudge, a kiss and most defiantly a cup of coffee to help them adjust to the painful realization of the time. However on this particular morning Kai Hiwatari didn't have such Luxuries... No, instead he was woken up with the delightful screeching sound of his panicked boyfriends voice right into to his ear... It went something like this...

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF FLUFFY PINK JAFFA CAKES, KAI WAKE UP NOW WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UPPPPPPPP!"

Now like any other Beyblader worth their salt Kai had the reflexes of a cat but his reaction to such a wake up call was rather lacking in anything even remotely close to it instead his eyes shot open and in an attempt to break free from his bed his feet caught in the blanket and the poor guy finds himself toppling head over ass off the end of the bed with a rather loud THUD! And a small painful "owww" from the floor could be heard.

"KAI KAI KAI STOP MESSING ABOUT WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY! WERE DOOMED, DOOMED AND THIS ISNT JUST SLIGHTLY DOOMED AS IN TITANIC DOOMED BUT LIKE TOTALY DOOMED AS IN THE SKY IS RAINING FIERY DUCKS OF DEATH, GRAB A HELMET AND SAVE THE JAMMY DODGERS DOOMED!"

Once Kai had managed to free himself from the blanket that had attacked his feet he stood up and calmed himself down so as not to kill the poor panicking boy not but two feet away from him.

-Relax Kai he's just panicking there's no need to kill him...yet- Kai thought to himself placing a hand on each of Rei's shoulders to comfort him and also stop all methods of retreat if there wasn't a VERY good explanation for nearly scaring him to death.

"Rei calm down and SLOWLY and CALMLY tell me what the problem is" Kai said his thoughts already drifting to his new coffee machine and how much he was going to need it to settle his nerves -3 Cups ought to do it...- Rei took a really deep breath, cleared his throat and began.

"THEY'VE been released... I got a postcard from them saying THEY were on there way home and that THEY were going to come visit us as soon as possible... I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE SCEWERED!" Rei said beginning to hyperventilate he walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a small plastic bag and began to breath deeply into it in vein attempts to calm himself down.

Kai however was still trying to figure out exactly who THEY were his mental calculation on the subject went like this: -

-THEY equals someone he's afraid of

And THEY'VE been released equals...Well there's only two people who have been in captivity recently so it has to be... OH DEAR GOD NO!-

Kai if possible went even paler than his usual complexion and stood very still -this may need more than 3 Cups of coffee- Kai slowly turned to Rei "Go get the Coffee machine started"

Rei left the room whilst Kai grabbed the evil rectangular shaped card laying on the bed...if looks could kill this piece of card would be a smoking pile of ash incinerating in the darkest corner off hell but alas they couldn't so it remained in Kai's hand. -The therapy I'm going to need when this is all over- he sighed again and began to read the card

_To Kai & His Boy Toy Bunny Boy_

_How are you? I hope you're well and having fun just thought I'd write to tell you we were released from that dank dark evil place you sent us two for two months and are on our way home. We have been thinking lots about all the things we are going to do to you when we get ba...Oops I meant We have been thinking about all the things we can do when we get back tomorrow and cant wait to stop by and have a little CHAT! _

_**What he means to say is run little man, run for the hills and then keep on running because we've had an entire 2 months to plan our revenge and nothing short of a large army of man eating hedgehogs is gonna stop us from kicking your sorry asses. Have fun, Love you Lots. See YOU Soon**_

_Tala & __**Bryan 3**_

Kai stood shakily wishing to god a giant woodland creature would just pop up out of nowhere and chobble off his leg. At that moment Rei appeared in the door with a coffee pot and a cup. -Great just my luck a woodland creature has appeared to gnaw off my leg just as I needed it- Kai thought sarcastically "just take the left one I'm rather attached to my right" he said Rei just looked at him blankly "never mind" he sighed grabbing the cup of coffee and downing it in a few short gulps. -God I wish I'd never made that phone call then all this would have been avoided- Kai sighed -it seemed like such a good idea at the time I should have realized it would have been only been a short vacation from them more than an actual escape... Wait a second…a vacation- Kai smiled -I'm so smart-

"Rei go pack your bags were going on a LONG vacation to the beach"

* * *

Um Yeah First chapter up sorry it isn't as funny as my usual stuff but its kinda hard actually building a sequel plot line and maintaining humor all at the same time but I promise now that the first chapters out the rest will be much funnier so please please please keep reading and also... 

Every time you don't review an author somewhere collapses due to writer block so press the button quick!


	2. Control Of The Kiwi

Buwahahaha second chapter! Yesh I'm good well actually I got bored of reading fanfics and decided it's probably best I continue writing my own so here you ok enjoy

Disclaimer: - I'm tempted to say I own it and all the characters but the scary looking fan girls waving scary looking objects at me keep me from lying so…. I don't own anything ;-;

"Speech"

-Thoughts-

(Kiwi)

Control Of The Kiwi

One thing could be said of poor Rei if nothing else he had guts…true they were about to be spread out all across the road but to voluntarily step inside a car with Kai at the wheel took guts. At least that was what Tyson had told him a month ago when he and Kai had returned from Kai's first ever drive in his car. Of course Rei had decided to ignore the scared and shaken Tyson deciding that no one could drive that poorly and pass there driving test… but as the terrified teen clutched to the dashboard of Kai's car with an iron like grip he had to wonder if it had been such a good idea to doubt Tyson's word.

-I'm going to die, this will be the end of my considerably short life…DID WE JUST GO THROUGH A RED LIGHT!!!- Rei's grip tightened considerably as Kai swerved to narrowly avoid the oncoming traffic coming from both sides, Reis gaze shot to the insane driver to his right only to regret it as he stared into the glinting eyes of one Kai Hiwatari currently smiling ear to ear in a maniacal type of grin. Any and all of Rei's hopes of surviving this journey to the beach were violently shredded up into tiny imaginary pieces only to explode seconds later as Rei realised Kai didn't have a clue what a red light actually meant.

–I'd rather take my chances with Tala right now- Rei thought bleakly (Tyson did try to warn you) came an all to familiar voice from the deep recesses of Rei's mind –Kiwi! Oh this is just great ive got a clueless potentially suicidal friend driving a car… ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD!-

"KAI YOUR ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD ARE YOU MAD!!!" Rei screamed his grip now painfully close to crushing the poor dashboard under his grip.

"No I'm not they are" Kai stated calmly as ever as he dodged oncoming traffic which began to swerve out of the Hiwatari's way however the mad glint in his eye told Rei all he needed to know about his friend mental state at that moment.

(And I thought you had a screw loose) Kiwi chipped in –This really isn't the time you know- Rei said close to tears wondering just exactly how Kai had managed to pass his driving test.

"Damn" Kai muttered to himself "almost out of gas better stop to refuel" he said pulling into the nearest service station to fill up his car. As soon as the car stopped a very thankful Rei practically jumped out the car and began kissing the floor muttering to himself how he would never take life for granted again. Kai looked over at Rei and rolled his eyes.

"Oh for goodness sake I make one tiny little mistake and you blow it way out of proportion." Kai sighed shaking his head and shrugging.

"Little mistake! You were driving on the WRONG side of the road!" Rei said hysteria growing in his voice.

"Like I said one little mistake" Kai said calmly trying not to smirk at his friends distress.

"Oh yeah what about the elderly lady you almost mowed down as you were driving along the side walk? She looked like she was going to have a heart attack" Kai was about to respond but Rei continued "Or that poor sheep that went flying straight over the bonnet, or that police chase we were involved in because you 'accidentally' forgot it was a crime to run straight over a train crossing whilst the stop lights were flashing!" Kai was about to explain those to but Rei butted in once more "Or the three red lights you ran straight over, or driving down a one way street….THE WRONG WAY" Rei took a deep breath and sighed obviously finished with his rant.

"The elderly lady was an evil drug dealer that was hell bent on world destruction, the sheep was going to eat us and I was trying to take a short cut, the police were really foreign spy's trying to extract information from our brain after they saw my amazing ability to out run a train" Kai said counting each incident off on his fingers, the red lights were just an illusion and that street sign was turned the wrong way" Kai said nodding firmly happy with his analysis of the situations.

"Kai how much caffeine intake have you had today?" Rei asked dreading the answer to come.

"lets see I had 3 cups of coffee this morning when I woke up 4 more before we left and an additional 2 cups and a espresso at that service station we stopped at about 2 hours ago" Kai said smiling

"I give up just go fill the tank up" Rei sighed knowing that any rational conversation would be damned near impossible at this time. (Yep he's defiantly loonier than you are) Kiwi stated matter of factly –Kiwi you're my inner conscience like you have any room to talk- Rei said sitting in the drivers seat fully intending to drive the rest of the way so that the risk of dying dramatically decreased, he began bashing his head against the driving wheel hoping it would clear his mind (humph well that isn't nice I should warn you I don't appreciate your tone keep that up and ill…) Kiwi broke off his sentence "You'll what talk me to death remember our little row up in Tala's bedroom I was sooo kicking your ass- Rei thought smugly (Your crazy you know that but to answer your question oh yee of much stupidity ill do this) Kiwi's voice sounded very amused as Rei stood up walked back round to the other side of the car got in and closed the door, all without Rei actually telling himself to do so…only one thought ran through his mind as it dawned on him Kiwi could control his body and it went something like this –SHIT!-

Meanwhile At Kai & Rei's House

Two figures emerged through the doorway and looked around both grinning scarily as they entered and began to scout the house for their prey.

"Looks like there trying to escape" The larger one said "I told you not to send a post card Tala" Bryan said sighing slightly as he realised the two younger teens weren't going to make it easy for them.

"Not to worry we catch them and then all the hedgehog armies in the world wont be able to stop us" Tala laughed evilly pulling out his mini tracking device out of his pocket and smiled "Oh I do like to be beside the sea side" he began to sing and Bryan looked at him worriedly

"Tala we've already spoken about this if you keep acting crazy your going to be sent to those nice people in white coats" Bryan said not catching on to Tala's seemingly random tune.

"I'm not crazy!!! I was singing that because were off to the seaside!" Tala said indignantly, pouting at Bryan "And the fluffy bunnies of doom really do exist!"

* * *

Okay that's it for this chapter although I'm not sure I actually like this chappie very much. The characters are way to occ for my liking but do tell me what you think by pressing that pretty little button below…go on you know you want to Oh and i dont know howlong itll be till the next update ive got some sort of bug on my computer 


End file.
